crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Album
The Memory Album is a feature found under the More tab that allows you to review any reward photos that you have unlocked this play through. Currently, there are eight pictures available per girl, four rewarded as you advance your relationship with them, and four more unlocked the first time you take that girl on each of the different dates. A Halloween-themed set of date pictures was added with v.0.78 on Steam on October 24, 2016; the pictures returned back to normal per November 1st as the developers stated that they should. On December 7, 2016, Crush Crush came with v.0.86 introducing two new girls; Karma and Sutra. The Beach date and Sightseeing date pictures for all girls (not just Luna and Eva) showed the Dark Portal in the background, once it has been opened by unlocking Luna, as of this version too. On December 24, 2016, a Winter-themed set (aka Xmas Set) has been added with v.0.94 on all platforms (Steam, Kongregate and Nutaku) along with Holiday Outfits for all Girls. On February 22, 2017, Dark Mio and Q-Piddy have been added. If you complete the Ending Scene (either path), the Dark Portal will fade from sight in the Memory Album for all girls. Cassie Cassie_1.png|Encounter Photo Cassie 2.png|Friendship Photo Cassie_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Cassie_4.png|Lover Photo Cassie_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Cassie_Beach.png|Beach Date Cassie_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Cassie_Movie.png|Movie Date Mio Mio_1.png|Encounter Photo Mio 2.png|Friendship Photo Mio_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Mio_4.png|Lover Photo Mio_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Mio_Movie.png|Beach Date Mio_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Mio_Beach.png|Movie Date Quill Quill_1.png|Encounter Photo Quill 2.png|Friendship Photo Quill_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Quill_4.png|Lover Photo Quill_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Quill_Beach.png|Beach Date Quill_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Quill_Movie.png|Movie Date Elle Elle_1.png|Encounter Photo Elle 2.png|Friendship Photo Elle_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Elle_4.png|Lover Photo Elle_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Elle_Beach.png|Beach Date Elle_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Elle_Movie.png|Movie Date Nutaku Nutaku01.png|Encounter Photo Nutaku02.png|Friendship Photo Nutaku03.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Nutaku05.png|Beach Date Nutaku04.png|Sightseeing Date Nutaku06.png|Movie Date Iro Iro_1.png|Encounter Photo Iro 2.png|Friendship Photo Iro_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Iro_4.png|Lover Photo Iro_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Iro_Beach.png|Beach Date Iro_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Iro_Movie.png|Movie Date Bonnibel Bonnibel_1.png|Encounter Photo Bonnibel 2.png|Friendship Photo Bonnibel_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Bonnibel_4.png|Lover Photo Bonnibel_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Bonnibel_Beach.png|Beach Date Bonnibel_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Bonnibel_Movie.png|Movie Date Ayano 1.png|Encounter Photo 2.png|Friendship Photo 3.png|Sweetheart Photo 4.png|Lover Photo 5.png|Moonlight Stroll Date 8.png|Beach Date 7.png|Sightseeing Date 6.png|Movie Date Fumi Fumi_1.png|Encounter Photo Fumi_2.png|Friendship Photo Fumi_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Fumi_4.png|Lover Photo Fumi_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Fumi_Beach.png|Beach Date Fumi_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Fumi_Movie.png|Movie Date Bearverly Bearverly_1.png|Encounter Photo Bearverly_2.png|Friendship Photo Bearverly_3.png|Sweetheart Photo Bearverly.png|Lover Photo Bearverly_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Bearverly_Beach.png|Beach Date Bearverly_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Bearverly_Movie.png|Movie Date ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.43.16).jpg|Moonlight Stroll human version ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.44.14).jpg|Beach Date human version ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.43.55).jpg|Sightseeing Date human version ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.43.38).jpg|Movie Date human version Nina Nina_1.png|Encounter Photo Nina_2.png|Friendship Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.40.21).jpg|Sweetheart Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.40.37).jpg|Lover Photo Nina_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Nina_Beach.png|Beach Date Nina_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Nina_Movie.png|Movie Date Alpha Alpha_1.png|Encounter Photo Alpha_2.png|Friendship Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.36.00).jpg|Sweetheart Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.36.13).jpg|Lover Photo Alpha_Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Alpha_Beach.png|Beach Date Alpha_Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Alpha_Movie.png|Movie Date Alpha_Stroll2.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Human Version Alpha_Beach2.png|Beach Date Human Version Alpha_Sightseeing2.png|Sightseeing Date Human Version Pamu Pamu_1.png|Encounter Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.18.58).jpg|Friendship Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.19.30).jpg|Sweetheart Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.22.42).jpg|Lover Photo ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.23.50).jpg|Moonlight Stroll Date ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.26.52).jpg|Beach Date ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.25.40).jpg|Sightseeing Date ss+(2016-06-28+at+03.24.25).jpg|Movie Date Luna Luna 1.png|Encounter Photo Luna 2.png|Friendship Photo Luna 3.png|Sweetheart Photo LunaFinal.png|Lover Photo Luna Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Luna Beach.png|Beach Date Luna Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Luna Movie.png|Movie Date Eva Eva 1.png|Encounter Photo Eva 2.png|Friendship Photo Eva 3.png|Sweetheart Photo Eva-ending.jpg|Lover Photo Eva Stroll.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Eva Beach.png|Beach Date Eva Sightseeing.png|Sightseeing Date Eva Movie.png|Movie Date Karma Encounter Photo.png|Encounter Photo Karma Friendship.png|Friendship Photo Karma Sweetheart.png|Sweetheart Photo Karma Lover.png|Lover Photo Moonlight Stroll Date.png|Moonlight Stroll Date Beach Date.png|Beach Date Sightseeing Date .png|Sightseeing Date Movie Theatre Date.png|Movie Date Sutra Encounter Photo.png|Encounter Photo Sutra Friendship.png|Friendship Photo Sutra Sweetheart.png|Sweetheart Photo Sutra Lover.png|Lover Photo The Dark One 459820 screenshots 20180227182330 1.jpg|Encounter Photo 459820 screenshots 20180227182337 1.jpg|Friendship Photo 459820 screenshots 20180227182339 1.jpg|Sweetheart Photo DM-lover.jpg|Lover Photo 459820 screenshots 20180227182344 1.jpg|Moonlight Stroll Date 459820 screenshots 20180227182350 1.jpg|Beach Date 459820 screenshots 20180227182348 1.jpg|Sightseeing Date 459820 screenshots 20180227182346 1.jpg|Movie Date